Nowadays, some known conventional augmented reality (AR) applications are used to enable users to interact with each other in a virtual environment. Such a conventional AR environment typically refers to a system in which a user views and acts within an enhanced, virtualized version of the real world. The enhancements are virtual and can include two-dimensional (2D) and/or three-dimensional (3D) computer generated objects or information. The known conventional AR applications, however, typically does not include any real object (e.g., a real person). Thus, the known conventional AR applications do not enable a user to interact with real objects in a hybrid reality environment (i.e., an environment where real objects and computer generated objects co-exist and interact in real time).
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus that permit users of computer devices to co-exist and interact with any AR based multi-media information in real time in a hybrid reality environment of real and virtual objects.